saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Dokuja Yaksha
Yaksha is an A-ranked Missing Nin, formerly from Kumogakure. Personality History Yaksha's life was a fairly unremarkable in his young years. His parents, Lian and Elia, were both renowned Jounin of his village, and much of his time was spent with his aunt Valia since his parents spent much of their time on missions. She often commented on how odd he was as a child; he rarely cried or whined, instead simply watching her or anyone who came to their home. He didn't speak until the age of three, asking where his parents were at the time. Even after that moment, he rarely spoke except to answer questions or ask ones of his own. He seemed simply to sit and watch, often with a silence that unsettled even some of the most composed ninjas of his village. Around the age of seven, his father began to teach him about his clan, and the powers they possessed. Again, Yaksha rarely spoke and instead absorbed most of what he was told. When he was being trained by his father, he spent much of his time simply going through proper pronunciation and hand motions, while he perfected the chakra control himself. Since he was rarely trained by his parents on how to use the proper amount of chakra, he's still primarily self-trained and lacking in this area, even today. He still lived a normal life, and he had no concern for the fact that his parents were rarely around. It was when he finally reached the age of fifteen, and he began to train to become a Genin that problems arose. He received frequent taunts from his peers for his anti-social tendencies; he much preferred to spend his time conversing with snakes instead of his classmates, and so he ended up being unwelcome in their frequent childish escapades. Still, most of his teachers agreed that he showed great potential for the future, and an insatiable desire to learn, if nothing else. He was twenty, and a Chuunin, before the real problems began. Another Jounin of the Dokuja clan had returned from a mission tracking a missing-nin, only to run into Yaksha outside the Kumokage's office. His dumbfounded reaction confused the boy, until he returned home from his talk with their village's leader; he found his father and the Jounin, arguing fervently about something. As he stepped through the door, the stranger pointed an accusatory finger, almost screaming. "Look at the boy! What's he got in common with you? He's clearly my kid!" "My wife never had any children before she met me, and I know that for a fact!" "So you're gonna deny logic with blind faith?" The argument quickly devolved, until the two were quite literally at each other's throats. The boy could only watch helplessly as two Jounin level ninjas fought over his sake. The battle was over within a few minutes; though both Jounin, his father was clearly the superior, as he had hardly been wounded in the battle. But the Kumokage had caught word of the battle, and was nearly prepared to have his father executed for his deeds. Still, Yaksha couldn't stand to see his father die like this, so he pled that his father had simply defended himself; the other ninja had begun the fight. The Kumokage accepted the explanation, and in light of his father's normally stellar performance, it wasn't even an hour later that his father was sentenced to exile from the village for his murder of another ninja. His torment grew only worse after this began; cries of 'Bastard child!' and 'Unwanted trash!' began to follow him everywhere. He began to spend even more of his time with his snakes, often even trying to condense his entire story into the duration of his jutsu, so he could feel someone would be willing to comfort him. He continued to grow further and further from the village, and his thoughts began to become more and more scrambled as he spent time with no one but the snakes. His mother finally left when Yaksha reached the age of 26, claiming that she couldn't stand being away from his father any longer; she was quickly listed as an A-class Missing-nin once word of her departure reached the Kumokage, and now the boy was truly harassed; he began to be accosted and hated by nearly everyone he met, claiming "It's in the blood! The parents are no good, he's gonna go wrong too!" He endured the taunts and the hatred for some time, before finally running away at the age of 30, after having one of the snakes he was speaking to smashed to death under a rock, by a spiteful ninja. For 8 years, Yaksha has spent his time wandering the lands alone, rarely taking company from anyone but the snakes he's met and the few ninja that the village has sent after him. Since he's left, Yaksha has slowly gone mad, becoming convinced that a god has begun to toy with him, and that all of the events in his life have been convoluted by this god. Though he's mad, he still fears diving into true insanity too much, and so he has retained just enough sanity to remain capable of surviving as a missing-nin. Abilities Medical Expertise: Yaksha has a rudimentary understanding of medical jutsu, making him capable of healing non-fatal wounds, and supporting his allies. He has also learned how to craft poisons, from his medical knowledge. Snake Jutsu: Yaksha is as much snake as human. He is capable of creating snakes from his chakra, as well as partially transforming himself into a snake or conversing with snakes. Psychological Knowledge: Yaksha has an uncanny skill at reading and manipulating others, making him capable of leaving enemies unable or unwilling to fight. Quotes